22 000
by Gudrqa
Summary: Francis wiedzie spokojne życie francuskiego podrywacza do czasu aż w mieście pojawia się nowa striptizerka.


Dzień powoli chylił się ku końcowi. Słońce zaczynało właśnie chować się za horyzontem, malując na niebie pasy we wszelkich odcieniach żółtości i czerwieni. Ciepło dnia uciekało gdzieś, dając miejsce przymrozkom.

W Paryżu jest tylko jedno miejsce w których zachód słońca nie wygląda tandetnie i na pewno nie jest popularne. Tak naprawdę wie o nim tylko paręset kochanek jego odkrywcy.

-Czym jest miłość jeśli nie tą chwilą i nie tym spojrze…

Romantyczny obrazek zakochanych przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Mężczyzna powoli puścił dłonie o wiele młodszej od niego dziewczyny i rzucając przepraszające spojrzenie, odebrał. Kłócił się tylko chwilę po czym rozłączył się i bez słowa uciekł od dziewczyny.

Nie obchodziła go teraz ani ona ani żadna inna młoda imigrantka, szukająca lepszego życia w mieście miłości. Teraz liczyła się tylko ONA.

Mężczyzna dobiegł do centrum, zatrzymał się nagle, rozejrzał po czym puścił biegiem w boczną uliczkę. W końcu zatrzymał się przed czarnym domem z neonowym różowym szyldem.

-Brawo, Francis. Tylko pięć minut!- mężczyzna przy drzwiach uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, naciągając kapelusz na oczy.

-Jeśli kłamiesz, gorzko tego pożałujesz, Arthurze!- mężczyzna podszedł do niego i uściskał go mocno.

-Monaco, lat 25, miseczka C.- mężczyzna imieniem Arthur wyciągnął zza pazuchy teczkę.- Tutaj masz wszystkie jej dane.

Ale Francis już nie słuchał. Pchnął drzwi czarnego domu i wszedł do środka.

Powitał go zapach dymu papierosowego i przyciemnione światła. Muzyka dudniła głośno wprawiając podłogę i ściany w wibracje.

Wszystkie meble były w identycznym kolorze co ściany i szyld. Okrągłe stoły, bar, a także podest. Jedynie rury na których tańczyły młode, piękne dziewczęta świeciły metalicznym blaskiem.

W paru pierwszych sekundach Francis musiał przyzwyczaić oczy do swędzącego dymu, jednak potem ruszył w głąb. Zapłacił za wstęp i zaczął się rozglądać.

Nie czekał długo aż na scenę wyszła ona.

Długonoga, zgrabna blondynka. Na nosie miała okulary połówki, które jednak nie ukrywały piękna jej błękitnych oczu. Ubrana była w ciasny, różowy gorset, kabaretki i różowe obcasy, unoszące jej ciało na co najmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów.

-Monaco.- szepnął Francis równo z mężczyzną z głośnika, który właśnie przedstawiał nową tancerkę.

* * *

Od tego dnia Francis pojawiał się w tym klubie codziennie. Płacił za wejście, dawał napiwki, uśmiechał się do niej. Po paru tygodniach dziewczyna zaczęła odpowiadać uśmiechem, czerwieniąc się lekko.

-Francis, zabierz ją wreszcie na prawdziwą randkę!- wybełkotał już lekko upity szatyn, wbijając wzrok w tańczącą Monaco podczas jednego z „męskich wypadów".

-Nie mogę? Mam do niej podejść teraz? Czekać na nią po zamknięciu? Zaprosić do pokoju obok i zamiast skorzystać, pytać czy nie chce wypić kawy?- zakpił Francis.

-Racja…- szatyn dostał nagłej czkawki.- A gdzie Gilbert?

Oboje rozejrzeli się po klubie. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegli burzę białych włosów wtuloną w piersi jakiejś poirytowanej kelnerki w skąpym ubraniu.

Przyjaciele w mgnieniu oka zerwali się z miejsca, by wyciągnąć pijanego z baru. Przytrzymując jego głowę nad śmietnikiem na ulicy, wrzeszczeli na zmianę o odpowiedzialności i konsekwencjach picia.

-Przepraszam, mogę jakoś pomóc?- przerwał im miękki, kobiecy głos.

Cała trójka obróciła się jak na komendę. Ich oczom ukazała się ona- Monaco. Włosy miała sczesane w luźny warkocz na bok. Ubrana była bardzo skromnie w zwykły kremowy płaszcz i kozaki. Bez scenicznego makijażu wyglądała jeszcze piękniej, niż Francis mógł sobie wyobrazić.

-Nie… Nie… Wszystko jest okay…- wykrztusił Francis. W tym samym momencie Gilbert znów zanurkował do śmietnika wydając z siebie przeciągłe BŁE.

-Czy ty nie jesteś naszym stałym klientem?- zapytała Monaco, mrużąc oczy.

Antonio szturchnął przyjaciela łokciem, przytrzymując Gilberta nad koszem.

-E… nie. Znaczy tak, ale nie o to chodzi…

Monaco spojrzała niepewnie na Gilberta.

-Ja już pójdę.- odparła pośpiesznie, odwracając się i odchodząc.

Francis wahał się tylko chwilę.

-Czekaj!- zawołał, podbiegając do niej.

Odwróciła się powoli, zdziwiona.

-Tak?- zapytała, przechylając lekko głowę.

-Nie masz może trochę czasu?- zapytał, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Dziewczyna zawahała się. Rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym wbiła wzrok w ziemię.

-Skończyłam już pracę. Wróć jutro.- odparła, odwracając się, jednak Francis złapał ją za rękę.

-Nie o to chodzi.- Francis spróbował odwrócić dziewczynę w swoją stronę. Ta spojrzała lekko przerażona na jego rękę, zaciśniętą wokół jej nadgarstka.

Już otwierał usta, żeby wszystko wytłumaczyć, kiedy dziewczyna szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła z torby spray i trysnęła nim w oczy Francisa. Ten natychmiast ją puścił, żeby przetrzeć oczy. Jednak to nie pomogło, a nawet pogorszyło pieczenie.

-Francis!- krzyknął Antonio, podbiegając do przyjaciela z butelką wody.

Po szybkiej akcji ratowniczej, polegającej na przemywaniu oczu wodą oraz po wyciągnięciu głowy Gilberta ze śmietnika, mężczyźni zorientowali się, że dziewczyna uciekła.

Antonio próbował pocieszyć przyjaciela, jednak ten zdawał się za bardzo nie przejmować. Odprowadzili razem Gilberta do domu, ułożyli w łóżku i sami odeszli do swoich domów.

* * *

Następnego dnia Francis obudził się dosyć wcześnie. Musiał jednak spędzić ponad pół godziny na przemywaniu oczu, aby wypłukać resztki gazu. Tak więc, wyszedł z domu później niż zwykle.

Dzień zapowiadał się uroczo. Słońce błyszczało w koronach przydrożnych drzew, rzucając na chodniki piękne, mozaikowe cienie. Wiał lekki, ciepły wiatr, przynoszący piękny zapach z pobliskiej kwiaciarni.

Francis zatrzymał się na chwile, grzejąc policzki na słońcu, kiedy dotarł do niego zapach z kwiaciarni. W ułamku sekundy jego twarz wykrzywił grymas.

-APSIK

Siła kichnięcia zgięła go w pół i wywołała ostry ból w klatce piersiowej.

-Na zdrowie. Nic się panu nie stało? Może chusteczkę?- na plecach Francisa spoczęła delikatna kobieca dłoń.

-Dziękuję. To tylko alergia.- wyszeptał, podnosząc się. Przez łzy, które zebrały mu się w oczach zobaczył twarz Monaco. Kobieta odsunęła się, widząc oprawcę poprzedniego wieczoru.

-Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, albo zacznę krzyczeć.- wyszeptała.

-Nie… To nie tak. Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy!- Francis odsunął się od niej.

-A teraz odwrócimy się i odejdziemy w dwie różne strony…- Monaco nadal szeptała.

-Czekaj. Daj mi się wytłumaczyć. Nie chciałem cię wczoraj zranić! Chciałem cię zaprosić na kaw-…. AAAAAA- wrzasnął Francis, bo właśnie w tym momencie Monaco znów trysnęła mu sprayem w oczy.

-Na kawę?- zawahała się, cofając rękę, jednak Francis już pocierał oczy, pogorszając sprawę.

-Tak! Na kawę!- krzyknął.

Monaco szybko pobiegła do turysty i wciskając mu w rękę banknot, zabrała wodę, przepraszając. W mgnieniu oka wymyła Francisowi z oczu gaz.

-Przepraszam cię bardzo.- wyszeptała.

-Nie rób tego więcej, proszę.- wyszeptał Francis.- Jednakże muszę przyznać, że oblewasz oczy lepiej niż Antonio. Po jego pomocy miałem całą koszulę mokrą.

Monaco zaśmiała się, lecz po chwili przestała, czerwieniąc się mocno.

-Nie mogę przyjąć twojego zaproszenia.- odparła, spuszczając głowę.

-Dlaczego?- zmartwił się Francis, podchodząc bliżej do Monaco.

-Nie mogę umówić się z kimś kto od paru miesięcy spędza każdy wieczór w klubie!

-Przychodziłem tam tylko dla ciebie, Mademoiselle!- wyznał Francis, ujmując delikatnie jej dłoń.

-To nie brzmi dobrze, wiesz…?

-Wiem. Ale to nie tak jak myślisz. Poznaliśmy się już wcześniej, pamiętasz?

-Ciii.- zbeształa go Monaco.- Dobrze, dobrze. Tylko nie krzycz. Mam czas dzisiaj w porze lunchu. Tylko nikt nie może nas zobaczyć, dobrze?

-Obiecuję!- Francis uśmiechnął się.- Spotkamy się tutaj, okay?

-Nie! Masz. Wyślij mi SMS z adresem miejsca.- Monaco sięgnęła do kieszeni i podała Francisowi wizytówkę.

Francis schował wizytówkę, a kiedy uniósł głowę by zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, jej już nie było.

-Jak masz na imię?- zapytał pustkę.


End file.
